


Outside The Snow Is Falling

by asoftplacetoland



Series: Christmas Time Is Here (In July) [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas Movies, Cooking, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, M/M, Movie Night, Sledding, Slice of Life, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland
Summary: It never snows this much in Schitt’s Creek.When the town shuts down during a snowstorm, Patrick is eager to go sledding while all David wants is a Christmas movie marathon and cuddling. They find a way to compromise.Part of my Christmas in July series but can be read as a one-shot!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Christmas Time Is Here (In July) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839364
Comments: 21
Kudos: 95





	Outside The Snow Is Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princesstigerlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstigerlily/gifts).



> Okay so maybe this isn't the MOST Christmasy fic but I'm sunburnt right now and wishing for a bit of cold myself so today's prompt is 'snow' and it also serves as a fill for a prompt given to me by [princesstigerlily's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesstigerlily/pseuds/princesstigerlily) to take the boys sledding. As a result, the title comes from the seasonal classic "Sleigh Ride".
> 
> Also I watched _The Holiday_ for the very first time this weekend for my Saturday night movie and it was really freaking cute and the boys definitely do have their own little "Holiday" cottage. Highly recommend both that one and _Love Actually_ if you're looking to watch some Christmas rom coms this week! And you should make those salted caramel cookie bars too while you're at it. I used them as currency for a time in my undergrad. They are that good.
> 
> Anyway, on to the main event! ❄️

It never snows this much in Schitt’s Creek. Patrick stares out the window at the ruler he had tamped into the ground outside earlier that morning. David’s been in a state of near panic ever since they watched the weather report on the news last night and the weather reporter had cheerfully told them that tomorrow would be a good day to hunker down as they were due for some major snow. David, ever the worrier, immediately wanted to close the store for a snow day but being that they were getting so close to Christmas, Patrick wasn’t convinced it was the smartest business decision. Even still, Patrick would rather them not get snowed in at the store, so the old ruler test was put into effect. He had marked a line on the ruler and if the snow made it up to that line before noon, they would close the store.

“Patrick.” David whines from across the room where he’s perched on a table sorting through yarn balls by size. It's not really something that needs to be done so Patrick figures he just needs something to keep his fidgety hands preoccupied. David looks particularly adorable in his fuzzy gray sweater and Patrick has to stop himself from stepping out from behind the counter and burying his face in that sweater that smells like their lavender scented organic detergent, the pistachio muffins David had baked for breakfast in a last ditch effort to convince Patrick to stay home, and, most importantly, _David_. Patrick smiles at him and David flaps his hands in response, knocking a ball of yarn out of the basket but, surprisingly, he is able to catch it before it hits the floor.

“David.” Patrick finally says in response and David crosses his arms.

“There’s a blizzard outside, Patrick.” David informs him like Patrick hasn’t been watching the snow fall for the past three minutes. If anything, it looks like it's picking up when he glances out again to see David’s bottom lip is pouted out. As per usual, Patrick feels his resolve starting to wane.

“I’m aware it’s snowing, David, but you know we can’t just close this close to Christmas.” David sighs so loudly his entire body moves with it and one of the yarn balls drops to the floor and rolls toward the back of the store, unraveling as it goes. Patrick watches with amusement as David yelps and chases after it not unlike a very large gray house cat. The tinkling of the bell forces his gaze away from the scene and toward the customer but it’s just Roland with a candy cane half hanging out of his mouth.

“Gentlemen, as much as I appreciate the enthusiasm, I don’t think being open during a blizzard is going to help your holiday sales.” Roland says as he steps into the store. Patrick watches as he picks up a bottle of Mr. Hockley’s premixed eggnog (Stevie tested and approved, of course) and walks it over to the counter. “Although you know how I like to support the cause when I can.” Roland hands Patrick his credit card and Patrick shakes his head with a smile as he rings up the eggnog and then a bag of chips and four candy bars after waiting a moment. They’ve both learned it literally pays to keep Roland talking at the register for as long as they can manage.

“You do know we’ve been surpassing our profit margins every month since we got the motel contracts, right? Because I feel like you know that as a partner.” Roland grins at him back as he snatches up a box of bath bomb and hands it to Patrick to ring up. He pulls the candy cane out of his mouth to point it at Patrick and Patrick leans back just the barest bit to avoid any spit projectiles.

“See, that’s why I like you, Pat. So witty. But apparently not witty enough to realize all the businesses in the town are closed. You know we voted to shut the town down last night, right? I sent David a text.” Patrick stares at him, dumbfounded, as David screeches a “ _What?!_ ” from the back where apparently he’d chased the ball of yarn to (and was presumably hiding having heard Roland’s voice). David reappears a moment later with his phone in hand and a blush on his face.

“Oh…um oops. Guess I had your number blocked for some reason?” David gestures with his phone toward Roland while Patrick groans. Roland snatches his bag off goodies off the counter.

“Well I’m actually sort of glad you didn’t get the memo because then I wouldn’t have my snow day snacks and evening activity. Joce loves these bath bombs. Enjoy the rest of your day, boys. Stay warm now!” Roland winks at them both separately as he steps back out into the snow, the pom pom on his santa hat bouncing merrily in his wake. Patrick chances another glance at the ruler and it’s indeed far beyond the mark he’d set for closing.

“At least we made a sale.” David offers miserably as Patrick hands him his coat.

“That’s true and I’m electing to use that sale to buy one of those sleds. We’re going sledding since you made me come to work on a snow day.” Patrick tells him cheerfully as David sputters behind him. Patrick rings up the sled and then closes out the till while David bundles himself up in his coat and gloves for the twenty-five step walk to their car.

“But Patrick, it’s so cold! And you didn't even want a snow day!" David complains even as he follows Patrick out the door. Patrick loads the sled into the back of the car and when he gets in, David is scowling at the frigid temperature displayed on the dash. "Patrick, I wanna watch Christmas movies and cuddle and it's just so cold. Too cold for sledding." David says in the smallest, saddest little voice but when Patrick gives him a look he relents, slouching down in his seat in defeat.

“We can watch whichever movies you like when we get done sledding and, don't worry, I’ll warm you up afterwards, David.” Patrick says with a wink and David rolls his eyes but the pleasant flush to his face doesn't go unnoticed. Patrick carefully drives them home to change into their snow clothes and he takes plenty of time to admire David all grumpy and bundled up in the black ski pants and puffer coat Patrick had bought for him for such an occasion.

“I look like a marshmallow.” David complains as Patrick winds a scarf around his own neck before tucking it into his [snow suit](https://www.amazon.com/Bluemagic-Waterproof-Snowsuits-Jumpsuits-Downhill/dp/B07S2TV9TN/ref=pd_lpo_193_t_0/145-3085260-4188531?_encoding=UTF8&pd_rd_i=B07JYY9D87&pd_rd_r=5711ec38-d132-4d27-b3f4-ecb179e0fa0f&pd_rd_w=nbxkl&pd_rd_wg=ZoIKM&pf_rd_p=7b36d496-f366-4631-94d3-61b87b52511b&pf_rd_r=R25RN76W7VG6MF5PG21R&psc=1&refRID=R25RN76W7VG6MF5PG21R).

“I think you look like a very cute marshmallow.” Patrick tells him, ducking to avoid David’s arm swinging at his head.

“Gonna make you eat snow.” David mumbles murderously as they head out the door. When they were driving to the tree farm, Patrick had noticed there was an absolutely perfect hill for sledding less than five minutes from their house. They walk in comfortable silence and once he realizes that he’s actually warm in his weather approved clothing, David’s mood improves considerably. The sled Jake built is big enough to fit a single rider, maybe two if they squeeze in tight, and it’s heavy in Patrick’s arms. No wonder Jake is as built as he is.

Once they arrive at the crest of the hill, Patrick drops the sled to the ground and turns to David, who is quick to shake his head.

“Absolutely not. Your idea, I’m just here for support.” Patrick shrugs at him and David moves to sit on a tree stump close by.

“Suit yourself but I think you’d like it. Didn’t you ever go sledding with Alexis when you were kids?” David wrinkles his nose and shakes his head again.

“We went skiing once for Christmas or rather, Alexis went skiing with a bunch of pretty boy olympic team hopefuls and I sat at the ski lodge with a very nice woman name Marceline eating fondue and chatting about post-modern art theory.” Patrick frowns as he folds himself down onto the sled. It’s easy to forget that the Roses weren’t always in each other’s pockets like they are now. Even spread out across North America, the Roses still manage to call and video chat and text and generally insert themselves into each other’s lives to hilarious and sweet effect. Although, admittedly, Patrick sort of wishes Johnny would stop trying to facetime them while he’s driving on the interstate because it gives David horrible anxiety.

“Is that a euphemism?” Patrick asks as he turns to look at David over on the stump. David crosses his arms and kicks a pile of snow for dramatic effect.

“No, it is not.” David mutters with an eyeroll.

“Alright then.” Patrick says and he scoots the sled forward a little bit so he can look over the edge. The familiar excited nervousness of doing something a tiny bit unsafe settles into the pit of his stomach but having David supervising settles the small bit of nerves he feels as he calculates the trajectory of the sled if he moves at a diagonal versus straight forward and down.

“Be careful!” David calls as Patrick scoots further forward. Gravity finally wins out and the sled slides over the top of the hill, sending Patrick forward and down at a surprising velocity. A startled shout rips from his throat and he can hear David’s answering shout but then Patrick is laughing as the wind whips past his face and the familiar jerking sensation of riding hits him. The snow flies past on either side of the sled as he races to the bottom of the hill and when he hits the bottom, he angles to slide to the stop and is pleased when he stays on the sled until it comes to a complete stop. When Patrick looks back up at the top of the hill. David is standing with his hands covered over his face, peeking between his fingers like he can barely watch. Patrick waves at him and watches as the tension eases out of David’s ridged body and he cups his hands around his mouth.

“Me next!” David shouts and Patrick races back up the hill with the sled before he can change his mind. Patrick helps David lower himself onto the sled and tuck his long legs up as best he can.

“This is not comfortable.” David whines and Patrick kisses him on the temple as he scoots the sled closer to the edge. David yelps and grabs onto his arm. “No! Not yet!” David cries, suddenly panicked sounding, and Patrick immediately stops the movement.

“Shh, I’ve got you. I’m not going to let you go. I promise.” Patrick soothes and David relaxes slightly when Patrick rubs a comforting hand on his bent knee.

“Alright, David. What you’re going to do is lean forward to get started and then, when you’re ready, I’ll give you a push to help you get going. Okay?” David breathes out a little shaky breath but nods in understanding.

“But how do I stop the thing?” David asks, his voice thin and reedy as Patrick sits in the snow behind the sled with his legs splayed wide on either side of it in preparation to push.

“Just lean to the left or right to slow down and you’ll be fine. If you fall off, there’s plenty of soft snow to cushion your precious head.” Patrick says and David scoops up a handful of snow and tosses it over his shoulder in response. Patrick laughs in surprise as the powdery snow hit him square in face, the sudden cold all but forgotten when David turns to see where the snow landed.

“Naughty list.” Patrick declares with a wag of his finger and David sticks his tongue out at him.

‘Whatever, let’s do this.” David says with a grimace as he turns to face his certain doom. Patrick dusts most of the snow out of his face to place his hands gently on David’s lower back.

“Alright, ready?” Patrick asks and David nods.

“On the count of three.” David says even as he leans forward. “Three, two—” With a mighty shove that surprises even him, Patrick pushes as hard as he can and David goes careening over the edge with a half-shout of “ONE!” Patrick watches in delight as David’s long limbs flail out briefly before he wrangles them all back inside the sled. The sled moves even faster and smoother this time, thanks to the helpful push, but David’s sudden jerk to the left at the bottom of the hill sends him tumbling off the sled and into a snow drift. Patrick watches, shaking with silent laughter, as David emerges from the drift, covered in snow from his boots to the head. David stalks back up the hill but Patrick can see the smile on his face even as he tries to hide it away.

“You promised you weren’t going to let me go.” David tells him and Patrick shrugs pleasantly in response.

“I didn’t. I just gave you the push you needed.” David scowls at him briefly before his expression softens. He drops the sled to the ground and presses a kiss to Patrick’s lips, pulling him close, and the warmth of his lips against Patrick’s is exquisite after all the time spent in the cold snow. Or at least it is until David uses the distraction to shove a handful of snow down the back of Patrick’s snowsuit. After a moment or two of hopping around in vain to get the snow out and David laughing so hard, he has tears in his eyes, they call a truce and decide to try riding the sled together. Patrick slides to the front of the sled with David behind and David wraps his arms tightly around Patrick’s waist.

“See, this is better.” David admits with a sigh, tucking his chin over Patrick’s shoulder and Patrick hums happily.

“Agreed but you have to like, dig your foot into the snow or something to help us get started, I can’t do that right now.” Patrick’s knees are tucked up near his chin and it’s the barest bit uncomfortable but then David pushes off with his foot and they’re up over the top and they both scream with delight as the sled zooms down the hill.

They sled for another hour or so, getting progressively sillier with their dismounts and they start dedicating their rides to everything from Heather’s garlic and herb goat cheese spread to Dave Stieb’s arm to the birthmark under Patrick’s right armpit. Patrick has never seen David laugh so much, his cheeks are windswept and red despite the cold and his eyes are so bright. Patrick is suddenly so grateful to be able to give David the childhood memories his could have had, even if he is thirty years late. David’s so giddy from playing in the snow, he eventually ends up making a pile of lumpy snowballs and challenging Patrick to a snowball fight, which, in hindsight, was not his most brilliant idea. All it takes is one snowball to the face for David to give up and wrestle Patrick into the snow. Patrick goes down without a fight and David sits right on top of him so he can take off Patrick’s hat and smoosh snow into his hair.

“Ugh, I’ve created a snow monster.” Patrick mumbles, spitting the snow out of his mouth as David rolls off him to make a snow angel.

“Guess you should’ve let me stay in and watch Christmas rom coms and eat all the cheesy popcorn, huh?” David says and Patrick rolls onto of David, ruining his snow angel, but the deep kiss David gets in return settles any complaints he may have had.

Eventually, the wind gets a little stronger and they’re both so covered in snow, they start to really feel the chill. David grabs the sled and the make the trek back to the cottage, a little slower and little sorer than before but both feeling lighter and happier for having done it. They strip out of their wet clothes in the laundry room and David showers while Patrick starts the water and grates the cheese for a big gooey bowl of mac and cheese. Mac and cheese has always been his snow day go to meal ever since he was a kid demanding the kind in the blue box shaped like dinosaurs or spaceships or his favorite cartoon characters. Now that he’s older, however, mac and cheese means grating up all the bits of cheddar and gruyere and swiss and parmesan they’ve got in the fridge and whisking them into a deliciously thick bechamel sauce of flour, melted butter, and the heavy cream they have left over from David’s [salted caramel chocolate chip cookie bar](http://traceysculinaryadventures.com/2012/06/salted-caramel-chocolate-chip-cookie-bars.html) experiment the other day.

David comes back down in his pajamas to take over adding probably too much mustard powder and cracked black pepper to Patrick’s cheese sauce while Patrick showers and changes into the set of flannel pajamas he’d gotten from his mom last Christmas. David hands him a bowl of mac and cheese and a glass of chardonnay when he makes it back down to the kitchen and they both make a beeline for the couch. Patrick turns on the lights on the Christmas tree as David fiddles with the remote.

“Now it’s time for the moment I’ve been waiting for all day.” David declares as _Love Actually_ starts up. It doesn’t take long for them both to finish their food and then curl up together on the couch as they so often do. David is half in his lap, laughing softly and quoting along, and when the movie finishes, both their wine glasses are empty and they both feel warm and content. They take a brief break between movies and Patrick lights a fire in their fireplace while David refills their wine and returns with two large pieces of the salted caramel cookies bars that Patrick could’ve sworn they’d already finished off. He'll have to see if David has moved his secret snack stash again.

The next movie is, predictably, _The Holiday_ and they both get a little misty eyed now when they first see the cottage in the movie.

“Ours is better.” David murmurs against the skin of Patrick’s neck and Patrick turns his head to press a kiss to David’s lips.

“I agree.” Patrick whispers and David sets his wine glass down so Patrick can cuddle up close behind him. They made sure when they picked out their living room couch that it was possible for them to lie pressed up together and they’ve certainly gotten their money’s worth out of this couch already. Maybe it’s the warmth of the fire or the rich food or the running around in the snow or Patrick’s fingers gently carding through his hair, but David is fast asleep before Amanda can even make it to the cottage in the movie. Patrick gently extracts himself to extinguish the fire and turn off the TV but he leaves the tree on as a nightlight before taking his place once more on the couch.

“Good snow day.” David murmurs sleepily and Patrick nuzzles against his neck and follows his husband into a fitful winter’s nap.


End file.
